ASOIAF: uncomplicated version
by winterfellwillalwaysbehome
Summary: It was a time before what was written in the books happened. With a different circumstance and turn of events. When life was simpler. Well, not necessarily simple being A Stark of Winterfell, but simple in a way where the father didn't have a bastard son, the King of the Kingdom wasn't mad, and the throne isn't up for grabs by whoever decides to name himself "king"
1. The Starks of Winterfell

Sansa is the second daughter of Eddard "Ned" Stark, the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North and Catelyn Tully of Riverrun. She has 4 siblings, Robb, Arya, Bran and Rickon.

Robb looks so much like Sansa, you could mistake them for being twins. They have their mother's thick red-brown hair, blue eyes, and the graceful elegance in the way they move. Robb is muscular though, and takes after his father's stern disposition. He is young but his father taught him well to be devoted to honour and got his mother's loyalty to their duties. Robb likes to practise sword-fighting and archery and impresses anyone who trains him, trains with him and watches him in training.

Sansa is lean and slender, with long hair down to her waist, and always wearing beautiful gowns and dresses. She loves to sing, dance, recite poetry, paint and sew. And does other creative stuff and other feminine activities. She is very much a lady, the way she acts, the way she talks and even the way she laughs. Arya, on the other hand, is the exact opposite of Sansa. Both in physical appearance and personality. She looks so much like their father, with brown hair, grey eyes and a long face. She wants to learn how to use a sword and ride horses instead of doing the activities her sister does. She thinks it's unfair that she has to do those things just because she's a girl.

Bran, like his two eldest siblings takes after the Tullys, with the colour of his hair and eyes. He is very tough and spirited and enjoys climbing the walls of Winterfell which worries his mother a lot. Rickon, the youngest, also looks like their mother, in colouring. Although he is still quite pudgy and a little bit cheeky.

The siblings are very close although they do have their quarrels, mostly between Sansa and Arya. But they do care for each other. And all try their best to fulfill their duties and enjoy their youth as much as they could do both things

* * *

One beautiful summer day in Winterfell, Sansa just finished her latest sewing project and showed it to her Septa, "Good work, Sansa, as always. Your needlework is remarkable, your mother would be so proud." That made Sansa smile, she took pride in accomplishing things like this, art and music are her passion and it gives her joy to know that she does well at both. "Thank you. It didn't take me that long to finish it, I think I'm developing my sewing speed as well as the quality." Sansa then nods politely and leaves the room.

"Sansa!" she hears someone calling unto her as she was walking on the way to her quarters. She turns around to see her brother Robb walking towards her "I have great news!" he then adds as he gets closer to her.

"What is it?" Sansa asks him excitedly.

He catches up with her and they walk side by side "Aunty Lyanna and Jon are coming to visit! And they are spending a few weeks with us! Not like last time where they only stayed very shortly." he finally tells her. Sansa's face lightens up "Oh, that's wonderful news, Robb! I'm so excited to see them. And hear Aunt Lyanna's stories about Dragonstone and King's Landing and just everything about the South. I always look forward to hearing those." She have always loved the South, of course the North will always have a place in her heart being that it is her home, but she has the South in her, from her mother, even though she's never been there. She loves hearing the stories of knights, and ladies, of the dancing, and how they do their hair and the kind of gowns they were as she sees from her aunt and imagines from her stories, and maybe a faint memory of how her mother was a long time ago.

He smiles at his sister's enthusiasm, "Yeah. I'm more looking forward to playing sword-fights with Jon though." Robb, as fascinated by the idea of the South as he is, loves Winterfell and is very happy where he is. He wishes though that he had a brother closer to his age and enjoys the things he enjoys just like his cousin Jon, who is only younger than him by a few months.


	2. Blood of the Dragon

"I really like it when we come here to visit," Jon's says to his cousins while staring at the far end of the room, an endless gaze that gives more meaning to his words than just a comment in passing. He and his mother with a small company of guards and riders arrived at Winterfell the day before and he's been hanging out with his cousins since.

"Surely there are loads more to do in Dragonstone than here? Especially being so close to King's Landing, you can go there whenever you want to." Sansa replies, always being fond of the South especially the capital.

Jon did not reply, instead he kept staring his endless gaze. Arya and Bran kept on playing the card game Jon taught them the night before. Sansa, quite shallow as she is, started musing about King's Landing not caring about anyone else in the room. But Robb was looking at Jon, he knew something wasn't right, he knew something was bothering him.

After about an hour of playing, Arya and Bran's started to get on each other's nerves.

"Stop being so annoying Arya!" Bran yells.

"Stop losing so much then." Arya replies mockingly.

"Well you're not playing fair!"

"I am playing fair! You're just really a loser."

"Stop that, will you! You two are both annoying." Sansa interrupts the banter.

Robb stands up and in his no-nonsense big brother tone tells them off, "If you won't play nice with each other then don't play with each other at all. Go and look for your friends or do something else."

"Good idea," Arya spits out and then storms off.

Bran hands over the deck of cards to Jon, "Here you go Jon, really was a fun game. Arya just ruins everything," and then leaves the room followed by Sansa.

Once alone, Robb took the opportunity to find out what's wrong with his cousin.

"Are you alright, Jon?" he asks him.

"Yeah,"

"I know better, dear cousin. Now tell me, what's bothering you?"

After a long pause of Jon considering whether to tell Robb or not, he finally spoke, "I don't want to go back to Dragonstone..."

"What do you mean?" Robb was surprised to hear what he just heard. Jon was the grandson of the King, his father is the crown Prince and will be king soon enough, and Jon was next in line.

Jon looks down, "I'd rather stay here."

"I got that, Jon. But why?"

"Being...being...only half Targaryen, I know some of them don't see me acceptable to be the next crown prince once my father becomes king. I know it." his tone was full of sadness and frustration as he puts this into words.

The Targaryens have a tradition of marrying their own siblings or other close relatives in an aim to keep the "blood of the dragon" pure. But Prince Rhaegar, Jon's father, fell inlove with Lady Lyanna when he first saw her on the Starks' visit to King's Landing, 18 years ago. At the time, the King and Queen were already thinking of marrying Rhaegar off to one of his cousins, but he refused an arranged marriage and wanted to marry Lyanna, the girl he loves. The Starks were asked to stay in King's Landing until after the two got married and a year later a big wedding with lots of endless celebration took place. And nearly a year after, Lyanna gave birth to a son.

"Why do you think that?" Rob asks him

"Because it's the truth. Viserys, he always tells me I'm not fit to be the next crown prince because my blood isn't pure. And sometimes I catch the King looking at me. And I know that look. I know if he could have a full dragon-blooded grandson he would rather have that."

Rob saw the pain in Jon's eyes as he spoke these words, but he didn't know what else to say to him, he knows what the Tragaryens are like, and he understands what Jon might be going through. He couldn't think of anything else to say but, "You're also a Stark, Jon. And wherever you are, know that way up here in the North you have a family that believes in you."


	3. Families and Morals

"I can never allow it, Ned. I will never allow it!" Lyanna raises her voice in frustration.

Ned watched his sister phase the room from one end to another and then back again, "You knew the Targaryens when you married Rhaegar, Lyanna, this should not even come as a surprise to you."

Lyanna after arriving at Winterfell the day before, took some rest from the long travel and as early as she was up and about the next morning asked to speak to her brother and his wife in private to let them know the real reason behind her visit. The marriage between her and Rhaegar a long time ago was allowed by the King and Queen, the Starks are noble and they saw her fit to marry their son. But now that the King is getting old and soon Prince Rhaegar will sit on the iron throne, their son Jon would become crown prince and next-in-line. She believes that jealous relatives influenced the King and whispered to him about how Jon is only half-Targaryen and would probably marry a non-Targaryen and a few generations from now, the King sitting on the throne would have very little or none at all Targaryen blood in him.

This brought about the decision of the King, to arrange the betrothal of Jon to his father's youngest sister, his own aunt, Daenerys, who is a year younger than him.

"But how was I supposed to know that my son would have to pay the price of his father marrying a non-Targaryen..." she was almost in tears as she spoke these words.

Ned and Catelyn looked at each other not really knowing what to say. And after what felt like a long time, Catelyn spoke, "Is it really that bad? The Targaryens have been doing it for a long time."

Lyanna's eyes widened as she heard her sister-in-law's words "Are you hearing yourself, Catelyn? Yes, they have. But it's still incest. I won't have my son get into an incestuous marriage. I won't allow it. Not on my life."

"Catelyn is just trying to assess the situation, you don't have to raise your voice at her," Ned tells his younger sister off.

"I know, I'm sorry, Cat. I just don't know what to do. I don't... I don't know," with that she started sobbing.

Catelyn stands up from her seat, walks to her and holds her, "It's alright. We understand you're just worried about your son." And she and Ned exchanges a worried look.

* * *

After speaking to her brother and sister-in-law, Lyanna went to her room, she sat in front of the fire for a long time just thinking about how her son would react if he finds out he is to marry his aunt. Jon and Dany have always been fond of each other. They grew up together and until now they get along really well. And though Dany, might see this as acceptable, being a full-Targaryen, she knows she is bound to marry someone from her own family. Jon on the other hand, would most likely react differently. He is a Stark as much as he is a Targaryen, maybe even more. And Starks don't do incest, they respect the royal family and their choices, but it is against their own morals.

She couldn't wrap her head around the idea of her own son in an incestuous marriage, the idea is repulsive to her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Aunt Lyanna?" calls a familiar voice.

"Sansa, come in, the door's open."

Sansa enters the room, "I hope I'm not interrupting you. Are you taking a rest?"

"No, my dear, you are not interrupting me."

Sansa smiles, closes the door behind her and sits on a chair.

"Am I correct in assuming you are here to hear stories about the South?" she asks smiling, knowing well that that is exactly why her niece came to see her.

"Yes," Sansa says with enthusiasm, "I would have come last night, but mother told me to let you have your rest as you are tired from the long travel."

"Ah yes, it was very tiring and I had to retire to bed as soon as we arrived. But now I am rested and ready to tell you stories. What would you like to hear, my dear niece?"

"I'd like to hear about the knights and the ladies, and their beautiful dresses. The massive gardens and beautiful flowers. The feasts, dances and other enjoyable celebrations." she responds with a gleaming look in her eyes.

Lyanna watched the fascination in her niece's eyes as she listens to her every word. How her eyes widen with delight when she hears about the wonderful and exciting tales of songs and stories. She looks at her, so beautiful, graceful and elegant, and thinks how well she would fit in King's Landing.


	4. Decision, Arrival, and Worry

Robb and Jon were out riding as they did almost every other day for the past 3 weeks.

"I can't believe we're leaving in a coupe of days," Jon said, sadness visible in his eyes as he kept looking straight ahead.

Robb knows how much his cousin enjoys their visits to Winterfell but it's different this time, it's no longer just about liking the visit to the North but the sadness in returning back to Dragonstone, to the South, to King's Landing. Jon didn't use to feel that way about his home, but now that he is well a man grown, he is no longer oblivious to how some of his relatives from his father's side sees him.

"I know I'll miss having someone to practise sword-fighting and riding around here with," and in an attempt to take Jon's mind off his sadness, "race you back to the gates!" and then quickly rides off leaving his cousin behind.

"Oi!" Jon follows behind and though he was at a disadvantage with his cousin going off with a head-start he soon catches up to him and they arrived at the gate of Winterfell laughing heartily in between panting.

* * *

Ned and Catelyn were in their bedroom discussing a proposal Lyanna made earlier that day.

"I don't know Ned, I've never been apart from any of my children, and I don't really intend to be anytime soon." Catelyn stated firmly.

Ned looked at his wife, "It's only for a couple of months, Cat. And like I said, you can always go with them if you do not want to be away from them."

"And leave Rickon here?"

"No, Rickon should go as well. The kids have never been to the South, except for Robb who wasn't even old enough when we brought him there to remember. And I think it's about time they visit. It will be good for them, to see and experience what they only read in books and hear from stories."

That seemed to be a fair point to his wife, "Well, we should talk to them and see how they feel about it. And what about you? Are you going to be alright if we all go to King's Landing and leave you here?"

Ned laughs a little and grabs his wife by the waist, "It will only be a couple months, Cat. And I can always ride south if I could no longer handle missing you."

* * *

The ride to King's Landing was long and tiring. But the Stark children, most especially Sansa's spirits were very high as soon as the city was on sight. As their wagons followed by riders entered the city they were all looking out the window all very delighted at the sight of a place very different from their home.

At the castle gates stood Barristan Selmy, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, an older man (in his sixties) but looked strong and graceful and still every bit the skilled knight he was when he was younger; and Tywin Lannister, Hand of the King, a man in his fifties, tall and slender and had a serious un-friendly look on his face; with a few guards waiting for their arrival.

Ser Barristan bows politely, "The kingsroad had been kind to you I hope, my lords and ladies?"

"The road has been very kind, my lord. We didn't experience any troubles of any sort, thank you for asking." Catelyn bows in response.

"Welcome to King's Landing," Tywin bows his head slightly to the Starks still with the rather un-friendly expression on his face which seemed to be a permanent fixture on it. He then turns to Lyanna "The King and Queen and the family as well as the rest of the council are all waiting at the small hall for your arrival, do you wish to go there straight or should I give word that you would like to go to your chambers and freshen up before dining?"

"Has Prince Rhaegar arrived from Dragonstone already?" Lyanna inquires.

"Yes, my princess, he is in the hall waiting as well."

"Then I'll have my stewards bring my things to my chambers and I'll head directly to the small hall," then she turns to Catelyn, "are you good to go, Cat?"

"Yes, I am not too tired from the travel anyway, and I believe the kids are quite hungry as well as excited to look around the castle more."

* * *

_The small hall wasn't small at all. _Sansa thought, it was as big as their great hall in Winterfell if not bigger.

"Why do they call it 'the small hall' when it is far from being small?" she whispers to Jon.

He laughs a little at that, "Because the great hall is double the size of this."

Sansa's eyes widens with delight and excitement. _How great would feasts be in a hall as big as that!_ She could only imagine.

King Aerys II welcomed home his daughter-in-law and grandson and welcomed the Starks, "I am glad you have finally rode south again and paid us a visit, Lady Stark. I'm only disappointed Lord Stark didn't come along."

Catelyn bows her head to the king, "He would not dare neglect his responsibilities taking care of affairs in the North, my king. And he would always say there must always be a Stark in Winterfell. But he sends the best of his regards."

The king aged a lot since Catelyn last saw him about two decades ago, when she last visited King's Landing for Prince Rhaegar and Lyanna's wedding. He used to be handsome and charming just as any Targaryen, with his silver-coloured hair and purple eyes. But now he just looked old. Queen Rhaella, on the other hand, still looked beautiful even in her fifties, she used to look a lot like her brother-husband when they were younger, but now she still looks stunning whereas age and the stress of running seven kingdoms seems to have taken a toll on the king's physical appearance.

Prince Rhaegar stood up to greet his wife and son and family-in-law and after some more exchange of pleasantries between the Starks with the royal family and members of the small council, everyone sat as dinner was served.

Jon and Daenerys sat beside each other and he started telling her about Winterfell and all the activities he did there. She was listening intently, fascinated by the idea of a place she had never been to, so far away and so different. She, in exchange, told him of all recent events that took place in King's Landing in the past couple of weeks. And they laughed together as they enjoyed each others stories and jokes.

Jon and Dany were both unaware of Lyanna, looking at them, watching them. A look filled with worry, concern and fear. Watching the closeness and comfort between them. Suddenly, she felt a squeeze in her hand. Her husband. He knew she was watching the two. He knows what she's thinking. She looked at him, and he gave her a comforting look, a look that says "Everything is going to be alright" but somehow she knew that was not entirely true. At least not in accordance with what she believes would be 'alright' and not.


	5. The North, The South, and Beyond

Ned was in his study reading a letter from his wife telling him of their safe arrival in King's Landing. He missed them, it has been awfully quiet since they left for the south and he was glad to hear from her.

He was about to start writing a response to his wife when a loud knock came at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Theon, my lord. Maester Luwin begs urgent audience."

"Send him in."

Ned put his pen and paper down along with the letter and made a mental note to respond later. Maester Luwin, a small grey man with a kind face, was shown in.

"My lord, pardon me for disturbing you. But a rider came from the Wall with a letter from his Lord Commander," he said .

"Urgent news then?" He asked although knew the answer to this already, the Night's Watch does not send out riders just like that if not for urgent reasons, but he hoped it was an urgency regarding a need for supplies or something of the sort and not regarding an attack.

But as much as he hoped it wasn't, it was, "There was an attack, and though it was an unsuccessful attempt there were still quite a number of casualties and a few fatalities."

It was the third attack in the past couple months. The King Beyond the Wall, as he named himself, seemed to be rather eager in his attempts. _It's either he is simply bored and tired of being outside the seven kingdoms or he has gathered a number of wlidlings and has a plan, _Ned thought.

Then he said out loud, "Accommodate the rider whatever his needs are. And ask him what else we could send for the Night's Watch. I'll write a letter in response to Lord Commander Mormont. And please send a letter to every household asking for volunteers to join the Night's Watch. I believe it is an effort in vain but it is an effort nonetheless."

Which the master replied to with, "There is great honor in service on the Wall, my lord."

"Yes, but a lot of sacrifice comes with it and most men steer clear from sacrifices as much as they could. A little wakeup call might help though. Remind them on the letter that if the army of wildlings beyond the wall succeeds in attacking and getting past the Night's Watch, Winterfell would be their first destination."

* * *

After dining, Lady Catelyn and her children were shown to their chambers. It was huge and richly furnished with six bedchambers, one for each of them, and a common room with a table for dining and accommodating visitors.

"How beautiful!" Sansa exclaimed. Her siblings were also very impressed and in awe of their accommodation for the next couple months.

Seeing her children as excited and enjoying this as they are, Catelyn decided that the decision to take them to King's Landing was a good idea. She just realized if she didn't take this opportunity to come with them this time, later on, she might not have been able to come there with them all. Robb is being groomed to be the next Lord of Winterfell and would soon have too many responsibilities in the North to ride South.

"May I go out and look around?" Arya comes up to her mother and interrupts her thoughts.

"Not until after you have cleaned up and put away your things."

"After I clean up and put my things in my room I am allowed to roam around?" she confirms.

"Yes. But stay out of trouble." her mother warns her.

"I promise."

* * *

Jon and Dany stood and was about to leave the small hall together after dining when Lyanna called to her son, "Where are you going?"

"Dany is going to show me the dragon eggs she received from the king and queen as an early birthday present." Jon was a little confused of his mother's interest as she does not usually ask questions like that.

"Are you not tired from the long ride? I'm sure the eggs can wait until later after you've rested."

Jon quirks his eyebrow in further confusion "I'm not tired?"

Lyanna was about to say something when Rhaegar interrupted, "Very well, then you two go. And you, my dear," turning to Lyanna "I'm taking you to our chamber for a rest." And he smiles to Jon and Dany before offering his hand to his wife, which she took, and walks her out of the small hall to their bedchamber.

* * *

After they have cleaned themselves the Stark children were eager to roam around with the exception of Rickon who was knackered from the travel. Arya and Bran was immediately out the door and out of sight within seconds. Sansa and Robb agreed to roam around the gardens of the castle together.

"I really like it in here, it's so different. So much more colorful and eventful." Sansa happily tells her brother.

Robb nodded, "It really is. But don't get too attached, remember we're only here temporarily."

"Don't spoil my happiness, dear brother. I'd rather not think about that."

"Whatever pleases you." Rob lifted a hand in a gesture of retirement.

With that she changed the subject, "The welcome the King gave us was very nice. I half expected him to be hard and harsh but he seemed really kind."

He nodded again, "Yes. But I believe he can be hard when he needs to be. That is a good quality in a King, knows when to be kind and when to be hard."

Sansa paused to smell a flower, "I agree. But the Hand of the King seemed rather… I don't know. He just didn't seem to like us."

Robb stopped walking watching his sister admiring the flowers, "I believe the Lannisters have had issues with us Starks eversince Prince Rhaegar chose Aunt Lyanna to be his bride."

"Why is that? Did they have an offer of pairing?" she looked at his brother curiosity in her eyes as she 's never heard of this story before.

"Yes, the Hand's only daughter. They said the Lannisters turned down a lot of offers of marriage arrangements because the Hand was reserving his daughter for the prince. But then the prince met Aunt Lyanna and you know the rest of that story."

"And now the Hand hates us Starks forever." she now understood.


	6. Affairs in King's Landing

Rhaegar brought Lyanna to their bedchamber with the intention of getting her to rest. He knows that she's physically tired from the long ride but more than that he is well aware that she is more mentally and emotionally drained. She had been constantly stressing ever since the King talked to them about his intent of pairing up Jon and Daenerys. He could understand to an extent why his wife is reacting the way she is being the custom of marriage between family members is not a something practiced by Lyanna's family. But he would be lying if he said that he feels the same way she does. Because unlike her, he is not repulsed by the idea, even he himself was about to be arranged to marry one of his cousins if he hadn't met Lyanna and fell inlove and insisted on marrying her instead. And yes, he had been allowed to. But he also understands his father's intention in keeping the blood of the dragon on the iron throne.

After a while he saw that she was finally asleep. She looked so peaceful. _I wish you could have the same peace when you're awake, _he sighed then gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and slipped out quietly.

He thought he would go riding but, as he made his way to get his horse, a steward walked up to him, "Prince Rhaegar," he bowed.

"What is it?"

The young steward stood up straight, "The King ordered a meeting with the small council and your presence is required."

"Alright. I shall be right there then." He nodded and dismissed the young man. Being the crown prince and soon-to-be King, he is used to his father requiring his presence in meetings discussing affairs in the kingdom and other concerns, and he understands that he has to learn all these things if he intends to make a good king of himself when the time comes.

* * *

Grand Maester Pycelle, was about to enter the door when Prince Rhaegar arrived outside the council chamber, "Prince Rhaegar," he called out and held the door open for him. The other 6 members of the small council, Hand of the King, Lord Tywin Lannister; Lord Varys the eunuch, Master of Whisperers; Lord Petyr Baelish, Master of Coin; Lord Jon Arryn, Master of Laws; Lord Robert Baratheon, Master of Ships; and Ser Barristan Selmy, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, as well as the King were already there when the two came in and rounded up the meeting to a start.

"Perhaps we shall begin," King Aerys said and the Grand Maester and the Prince took their seats as the other straightened up on theirs. "I called this meeting because in addition to the feasts planned out for my daughter's 16th name day, I also want to stage a tournament in her honor." he continued.

"How much budget shall we allot for the tourney, Your Grace?" asked Lord Baelish.

"I have made a budget plan for you to follow," the King answered and hands over some documents to him.

The lord reached out to get the document and scanned it, "Thank you, Your Grace."

King Aerys turned to look over to Ser Barristan, "Lords and Ladies are coming for the festivities and knights all over the realm as well. Of course most of them come with riders and a bunch of other people, I expect peace and order all throughout the tourney and other festivities."

"Of course, Your Grace, I shall tell the Citywatch to keep the king's peace" he nods and then quickly adds, "Ser Janos told me though that with all these people coming, he's afraid they might be short on men."

"Hire new men, then. Lord Baelish shall take care of that as well."

"How many more men do they need?" asked Lord Baelish.

"50 for now according to him."

"Alright then," and the master of coin made a note to give the Lord Commander of the Citywatch additional coin for 50 more men.

"I expect all other plannings to be continued later on by the council and be reported to me." the king continued when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Lord Tywin called out a hint of annoyance in his voice as small council meetings should not be interrupted.

"It is Podrick, my lord. I am sorry to interrupt the council meeting but a letter just came in from the North with Lord Stark's seal and it is marked urgent."

"Come in, then." the king said and the steward entered and bent his head forward "Pardon me again, Your grace and my lords."

King Aerys stood up and took the letter from the steward, "It is marked urgent. You did the right thing by bringing it here immediately. You may go."

Podrick left and closed the door behind him as the king opened the letter and started reading.

"There have been another attack on the Wall." he said after he finished reading.

"Another one?" Lord Robert muttered more to himself than anyone.

Lord Jon nodded "Perhaps another of more to come. Is the letter a mere report or did Lord Stark voice out a need for assistance of any sort?"

"He requests for men to take on the black. The Night's Watch need men, their number has been rather low the last few years and most of the men they have are criminals who didn't even know how to properly hold a sword when they got there. An increase in number would be favorable nonetheless but he is also requesting for volunteers, experienced men, trained -even just a little- in sword-fighting."

There was a few moments of silence when Ser Barristan spoke, "How many men shall we gather, Your Grace?"

"Send one hundred and fifty men immediately, and gather weapons and supplies for them to bring to the Night's Watch.

* * *

"Magnificent," was all Jon could say when Dany showed him the dragon eggs.

"Aren't they? I could not seem to get over their beauty. They get more and more fascinating each time I look at them," she said and held up the biggest one, "This is my favorite," It was a dark purple in shade, but very dark it almost looked black and as she held it up it sort of reflected the fire in the chamber.

Jon looked at it, mesmerized by the effect the fire gave it, "That's almost as big as one of my father's ones. And a little similar in darkness, although it is red, but also very very dark."

Dany nodded remembering being fascinated with her brother's ones a long time ago before she had her own.

And they sat there in silence staring at the egg she was holding up with the reflection of the fire dancing on it's outer shell.

* * *

Prince Rhaegar sat on a chair in his father's chambers, the king asked to speak to him in private after the small council meeting. They sat there in silence for a while and then King Aerys finally spoke, "I didn't say anything to the council just yet, because I intend on letting you and Lyanna know first, but I will make the announcement on Daenerys' name day. Jon and Dany are to be wed."

"Lyanna is still halfhearted about it..."

"Halfhearted? Or wholeheartedly against it?" the king said knowing full-well that his daughter-in-law does not like the idea.

Rhaegar knew there was no point in denying "I do understand where she's coming from. She's not used to it. This is very different for her. Give her more time to deal with it, father."

He looked at his son considering for a minute, "I do not think giving her time will help in any way, she'll only stretch this out and hope I'd change my mind, but I won't. And besides the wedding isn't going to be until after a year from now, or two. She'll have more time to get used to the idea. But it is going to happen. She needs to accept that. And the same goes for Jon when he finally learns about it."


End file.
